


Don't take my sunshine away

by platonic_fuckgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Identity Reveal, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_fuckgirl/pseuds/platonic_fuckgirl
Summary: A sad moment before a new start happens at a Parisian street.Inspired by the song "Don't take my sunshine away"





	Don't take my sunshine away

They were dancing again. Even if they knew who the other was, they didn't waste a second trying to talk about it It was natural, it felt natural. Like something that was meant to be. The only way possible on the mess their lives were since so many years ago.

And  now they wanted to enjoy the company of their loved one, of their partner, of their best friend.

A smile starts to appear on Adrien’s face as Marinette kisses the tears that stream down his cheeks.

He loves her so much. She loves him with the same uncanny intensity.

Her arms around his neck, his hands on her hips, slowly dancing and swinging, barely moving from the spot where they decided to hug each other, in the middle of a Parisian street. The picture of a perfect tale of romance and love… but that wasn’t exactly true.

 

A grimace on pain spreads across Marinette’s face, who looks at Adrien and smiles in an effort of easing her pain. Her Kitty. _Chaton_.

She inhales his smell. Cheese, his own perfume and a slightly metallic touch that makes her shiver and rest her head on his chest. She loves him. Deeply.

Adrien lowers his head and starts singing next to her left ear, caressing her cheek.

— _“_ _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,I dreamed I held you in my arms”_

 

She starts sobbing and punches him softly in the chest, but that doesn’t stop him even though his voice breaks, the pain taking hold of him.

They could be so happy together. He would prefer not knowing her identity, that nothing of this was happening. But they can’t change anything. It’s the end and they have already accepted it.

 

 _“_ _But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken.So I hung my head and I cried”_

 

The hand that hit Adrien was now resting on his chest, the other one stroking the unruly and blonde hair of her lover. Nobody tries to get their attention. They are too busy running away, crying or badly wounded. It’s the end. And not even the superheros of Paris can reverse it. This time, there is no hope.

—I love you Adrien. I love you since the first day.

He almost burst into tears when he hears that, but he has to be strong, at least for a couple of minutes,until…

 

 _“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.You make me happy when skies are gray”_  


—I love you, _my lady_. I always will.

Their bodies are now stiff, only their voices and hands trembling.

Adrien sings and Marinette bleeds.

His hand leaves the pale cheek to sweep a lock of Marinette’s hair behind her ear. Her nude ear.

The earrings had disappeared. No, they were snatched by Hawkmoth. He finally did it.

But not only that, he also hurted mortally her owner to force him to give up his miraculous. His ring.

And he did. Because his father promised him that he could save her with both miraculous. He would go back in time and nothing would have happened.

Her mother would never disappear, he would never go to school, he would never be Chat Noir and he would never meet her, in any or other way possible. He would have never gotten away from his toxic family and know how freedom feels, the rush of jumping from roof to roof, with his partner next to him, giving him strength and courage.He would forget how alive he felt for the first time in his entire life.

But she will be alive,somehow. And that’s enough.

 _“_ _You told me once, dear, you really loved me_ _  
_ _And no one else could come between”_

His shirt is soaked with the blood that keeps leaking out from her stomach. He stop singing to kiss her forehead tenderly.

He can’t sing anymore. He is not strong enough. He starts shuddering and a kiss paralyzes him. Her scratched lips with his swollen lips. Their hands looks for each other and finally join.

The sadness,the powerless feeling and the soaring pain doesn’t matter. All the things they want to say are expressed with warm,intense gazes.

— _“_ _You'll never know dear, how much I love you.”_ _-_ trembling Marinette starts to sing, softly,trying to convey all of her emotions for him and only him.

It’s already happening: from Hawkmoth’s lair, reality begins to disappear and soon they are dissolved without even realizing and withoung being able to sing the end of the song.  
                      _“Please don't take my sunshine away”_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [As if we’ve met before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953972) by [MyPandaEatsBroccoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli)




End file.
